Watch What You Say- Nalu
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Natsu says a hurtful thing about Lucy not knowing she heard him. Very hurt Lucy avoids him for a week. Natsu has to figure out a way for Lucy to forgive him.


**Hey Nalu fans! Thanks for checking out my story! I hope you like, comment me what you think. :) **

* * *

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Sun was shining, birds were chirping. It seemed like a good day.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked puzzled.

"She is still sleeping, after our last mission she seemed more tired now." Erza replied while eating some strawberry cake.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Natsu sighed. He kinda missed her.

"Relax flame brain, your girl friend will be back soon enough." Grey came over shirtless as always.

Natsu started to laugh. "I wouldn't date her. I don't think she'd ever get a boyfriend." Natsu felt like a knife came through his heart when he heard a sob from the door. It was Lucy. Natsu didn't know what to say. Lucy ran out of the guild crying so hard.

"Lu-cy" Natsu said feeling terrible now. 'Why did I even say that?!' He thought to myself exiting the guild.

"Natsu!" He looked as the dark aura formed around Erza. "You're such a jerk sometimes! Why would you even talk bad about her?! We're a team in battle and I thought outside of battle." Erza's words pierced his ears.

"I'm her friend off-" Erza cut him off.

"You're not acting like a friend." Grey nodded in agreement.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Natsu was sitting at the bar table waiting for Lucy to show. She finally came through the door and glanced at Natsu to just turn around and walk away. Natsu had a feeling she was avoiding him. Every time she laid eyes on him she'd walk away. He decided to go fishing with Happy for a while to get his mind off things. Lucy finally came into the guild noticing Natsu gone she sat down at the bar table with Mira.

"Hi Lucy, I haven't seen you around often!" Mira said giving off a soft smile.

"Hi Mira. Sorry but I can't stand to be around Natsu. The way he back stabbed me, it just makes me angry!" Lucy tried to sound calm but Mira could hear the frustration in her voice.

"It's okay. I would be too." She let out a little giggle as she was washing a plate. Lucy hadn't even noticed Natsu returned. He observed Lucy at the bar table. Natsu decided to sneak up behind her so she wouldn't know he was back. He pounced on her giving her a back hug while he held her in his arms. Lucy freaked wondering who just tackled her and slightly to see her surprise it was Natsu.

"Hey Luce! I haven't seen you around the guild-" Natsu said before being cut off by Lucy.

"Can you let me go now?" Lucy just glared at him.

"Na, I kinda like holding you in my arms." He teased. Natsu said while swaying back and forth kinda rocking Lucy.

"I swear Natsu!" Lucy was struggling to break free. Natsu gave her one finally squeeze then released her. Lucy got up and headed out the door.

"Where are you going? I haven't seen you around." Natsu looked confused.

"Exactly!" Lucy blurted out and the whole guild looked at her. "Natsu, as far as I'm concerned; we're not even on the same team!" She blurted out. The guild fell silent. Lucy's words stung him real deep, through the heart as if someone ripped it out and stomped on it. Lucy just ran out the guild doors crying harder then she ever cried before. Natsu felt worse then he was feeling yesterday. He always joked around with her before and it never seemed it bother her... on the outside.

* * *

**A Week Later**

"Has anyone seen Luce?" A pink haired mage said.

"She hasn't been seen around for a week now. I miss Lu-chan." Levy answered sitting at the far table with the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"No surprise ash head you really hurt her feelings badly." Grey said as he walked towards him.

"What did you say frost bite?!" Natsu was starting to lose his patience.

"Are you boys fighting?" A death voice from the back of the room said.

"N-no Erza.." Natsu said backing down as Grey did the same. Natsu just left the guild. Kinda agitated at his team and friends he marched down the street angrily. Natsu was alone, Happy was back at the guild trying to flirt with Carla.

* * *

**The Next Day **

**LUCY'S POV**

I decided to go for a stroll around the Fairy Tail. It was almost dark. 7:37 PM. I walked around admiring the beauty of this place. I really loved it here The voice of Natsu ringing in my head remembering what he said '_I wouldn't date her. I don't think she'd ever get a boy friend_' stupid Natsu. I wasn't even paying attention till a hand grabbed mine. I turned around as I was shocked.

"Natsu! Let go of me!" I struggled to get away from that pink haired idiot but he just tightened his grip.

"Last time I let go I never seen you for a week." His eyes stared me down. I just turned away from him. "Luce why did you stop coming to the guild? Is.. Is it what I said?"

"Of course! Now unhand me!" I almost screamed in his face. His response wasn't what I imagined, all he did was grin. Smirk even and looked directly at me. I felt a blush creep on my face as I turned it more hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Le-let go!" I said not looking at him.

"You don't want me too. I can hear it in your voice. I can see it on your face." He smirked. I felt really embarrassed. Next thing I knew he was dragging me behind him. I tried to struggle but every time I did, I felt his grip grew tighter and tighter.

"Natsu!" He didn't reply. "NATSU! LET GO! Or I'll start yelling rape." He glanced at me.

"You do that and I'll do something to you. We could call it a 'punishment'." He smirked evilly at me. I opened my mouth to yell rape then he place his other hand over my mouth.

"You asked for it." Natsu snickered.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu picked up Lucy in a princess hold and started running up the hill.

"Put me down!" Lucy yelled staring at him very mad now. He stopped running as we stopped by a river. Natsu set Lucy down on the soft, green grass laying down. Before Lucy could sit up Natsu rolled on top of her.

"Get off!" She declared.

"Now why would I do that? I'm so comfortable."

"Natsu!"

"Lucy." He smirked. He put her arms to the side so she couldn't get away. "I am sorry Lucy. I didn't mean what I said." He actually looked sympathetic.

"Nat-" He cut her off. Before she knew it, her face was so close to his. She felt her cheeks get very warm and tingly. She tried to turn her face but Natsu wouldn't let her. Before Lucy knew it, Natsu was kissing her. Lucy's eyes went so wide. She didn't even know what happened. She laid there stiff uncertain as just what happened. Her eyes glued open looking at Natsu as he broke the kiss.

"Why you-" Natsu put finger in the center of her lips. "Shush, let me speak." Lucy just scowled. "Ever since I knew you, I felt like something came over me. It's hard to explain. Every time I see you, you make my day. I love taking jobs with you. I love your smile, I love your beauty, I love your love, most importantly I love you." Lucy puzzled at him, she couldn't believe this was happening. "I didn't mean what I said at the guild, I was embarrassed when he called you my girl friend. I wanted that for so long." He gave his cute puppy dog look. She could never stay mad at his puppy dog look.

"Fine-" Before she finished Natsu kissed her again only it was longer and more passionate. Lucy still didn't have a clue what was going on still looking at him confused. 'My first kiss..' She thought to herself.

"What?" Natsu knew she was thinking of something.

"You were uh um.. my first kiss.. and second.." She mumbled.

"And I'll be your third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and so on." Natsu gave his famous smile that made her heart melt. "Lets head back to your apartment to get some sleep." Lucy realized the time, 9:45 PM. It was park out and chilly. She slightly shivered and Natsu got off of her to pick her up and carry to her apartment.

"Wait? Did you just say you're coming to my apartment to sleep there?!" She said sorta raised her voice.

"Yup." Natsu grinned looking at her blush.

"I'll kick you out!"

"We'll see about there. And why are you blushing if you don't want me there? Hmm." Natsu seen her even get more red when he let out a little laugh. Lucy drifted to sleep in the Fire Dragon Slayer's arms.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my story! I really hoped you liked it. :) I haven't wrote that much Fan Fic's. I wrote 2 so yeah, I'm new to this. Feel free to Fav/ Follow and give me your opinion on my story. :D**


End file.
